Holy Imperium of Vyrodia
|religion = |title_leader = Tsar |title_deputy = Chancellor |government_type = |continent = |leader2 = Nikolai II |deputy1 = Pytor Luskensky (first) |deputy2 = Lev Sviatopolski (last) |leader1 = Nikolai I |year_leader1 = 1888 - 1901 |leader3 = Zakarija I |year_leader2 = 1901 - 1917 |year_leader3 = 1917 - 1944 |year_deputy1 = 1902 - 1907 |year_deputy2 = 1920 - 1925 |title_representative = Regent |representative1 = Ksawery Romanovich |year_representative1 = 1944 |house1 = Holy Council |house2 = Holy Congress |legislature = Holy Assemblies |type_house1 = Upper House |type_house2 = Lower House |event_pre = First Vyrodian Civil War |date_pre = 1887 - 1888 |event_start = Proclamation of an imperium |date_start = 8th October 1888 |event1 = World War One |date_event1 = 1914 - 1918 |event2 = Romanian occupation |date_event2 = 12th September 1918 - 3rd September 1919 |event3 = Second Vyrodian Civil War |date_event3 = 27th September 1919 - 12th January 1923 |event4 = Single party rule |date_event4 = 12th January 1923 - 30th January 1944 |event5 = World War Two |date_event5 = 1939 - 1945 |event_end = Military coup |date_end = 30th January 1944 |event_post = Soviet Occupation |date_post = 12th April 1944 |currency = Vyrodian Rouble}} The Holy Imperium of Vyrodia (Vyrodian: Свыетв Імпeрiв Виродсіиа; Svyety Imperiy Vyrodsiya) was a sovereign state that existed between 1888 and 1944 that covered much of modern day Vyrodia and . Throughout its existence it mainly functioned as a under the Tsar of Vyrodia. Formed after the collapse of the first republic of Vyrodia following the end of the Vyrodian civil war under the House of Klubanvych the Holy Imperium was at first governed as a largely . During the reign of the second Tsar Nikolai II Vyrodia saw modernisation in the form of democratic reforms, and with Mikhail Orlov serving as the first and only chancellor of the imperium. In 1915 Vyrodia joined the in , where its mainly fought on two fronts against and . It was occupied by the former at the end of the war, where fighting soon broke out in the northern regions following the withdrawal of Romanian troops as communist tried to stage a revolution in Vyrodia. The uprising was quelled in 1920 where the Tsar Zakarija I led the Vyrodian Imperial League into power, ruling Vyrodia as a . Zakarija I had political and religious opponents killed, tortured and imprisoned including , , , , , , and those deemed to be biological criminals as well as tightly control citizens lives whilst monopolising power to the Church's and the Crzǰoqi's hands. The outbreak of saw Vyrodia ally with the with Vyrodia invading the after the initiation of in 1941. In 1944 a military coup led by General Ksawery Romanovich saw the fascist party disbanded and the imperial families power diminished with the military forming a . However in April Soviet troops successfully took the capital of Odessa ending imperial rule and placing Vyrodia under a temporary Soviet military administration. A few months later the Vyrodian Democratic Republic was formed in lieu of the Imperium. During its existence the Holy Imperium went through several forms of government, starting as an before being reformed into a . The rule of Zakarija I saw Vyrodia become a that was eventually overthrown in the short lived of Vyrodia. As well as this living standards and cultural attitudes both evolved and stagnated in Vyrodia, with the most consistent entity being the orthodox church. The legacy of the Holy Imperium is still heavily debated among Vyrodian historians. Many regard the Imperium especially under Zakarija I as one of the darkest chapters in Vyrodian history thanks to the brutality, inequality, and oppression seen in his regime. Some opponents of the later communist regime however see the Imperium as a time where Vyrodia retained its religious traditions and culture, some of which was banned during the first . Historians credit the technological and cultural advances during the era that saw Vyrodia develop from a vassal of the Ottoman Empire into a much more modern state, although some more cynical historians state that Vyrodia was still underdeveloped by 1944. History Formation The origins of the Holy State of Vyrodia can be traced back to the Treaty of Ochakiv in 1856 in which four Baronets (Odessa, Budzhak, Mykolaiv and Pervomaisk) were formed in the modern day territories of Meskheti by the after demands for autonomy by the native Vyrodians. Two of the Baronets, Budzhak and Pervomaisk were ruled by noble families whilst Mykolaiv was ruled directly by the Vyrodian Orthodox Church. Odessa was mainly ruled directly by the Ottomans although the House of Klubanvych had control over substantial plots of land and wielded large amounts of unofficial power. Discontent with Ottoman rule continued to grow as did nationalist sentiment, with Baron Jošef Oschenko of Budzhak declaring the formation of the State of Vyrodia. Soon the Baronet of Pervomaisk joined Budzhak in renouncing Ottoman rule, followed by Odessa. Mykolaiv was the last to join this union, with concerns over the possible limitation of the churches power. Oschenko along with the Baron of Odessa Nikolai Klubanvych managed to gain aid from and to drive out Ottoman forces from Meskheti. The Slavic Ottoman vassal state the Kingdom of Kryve was also attacked by Vyrodian and Russian forces. After two years the Ottomans were forced to withdraw from Vyrodia leaving Kryve to be split between Russia and Vyrodia. The State of Vyrodia was established with the Christian Democrat Party led by Jošef Oschenko elected into power with Oschenko serving as Chancellor which at that time combined the roles of and . However the majority of citizens in Vyrodia who lived rural communities in Vyrodia largely opposed the Christian Democrats rule who they saw as favouring people in the urban industrialised areas, whilst the primary opposition party the Liberal Party wanted Vyrodia to adopt social and economic policies. Along with this Ukrainians from the former Kingdom of Kryve in the northern regions of Vyrodia continued to violently resist Vyrodian influence along with opposition to the Church's monopoly on religious power. This political instability led Oschenko in 1887 to suspend political opposition and tried to rule alone as an in order to streamline the political process. This prompted the Nikolai Klubanvych to accuse Oschenko of committing high treason and the the church to deem Oschenko a heretic initiating the Vyrodian civil war fought mainly against republican and secularist forces aligned with Oschenko and those who served the church and aligned with Klubanvych. The civil war was remarkably short with the republican forces failing to gain support from the peasants of Vyrodia who instead gave support to the church. In 1888 Oschenko fled to Russia heralding the end of the war. The church and Klubanvych proclaimed the creation of the Holy Imperium of Vyrodia with Nikolai I taking the role of the Tsar of Vyrodia, establishing an where the imperial family and the church held absolute power. Early Imperium Nikolai I dedicated much of the government resources in the rebuilding of Vyrodia especially around the Vyrodian speaking population of the south. Infrastructure however was mainly built to accommodate an with industrialisation scaled back. This was mainly to retain support among the otherwise unruly peasants who saw machines as devices that would take away their traditional jobs. The Russian - Vyrodian boarder however remained unstable due to continued Ukrainian resistance and several occupations by Russia. Despite being considered part of Meskheti largely it was governed by various Ukrainian and Vyrodian warlords and periodically Russian forces. In 1894 Nikolai I issued an imperial decree ordering the first police force in Meskheti to be formed along with a more centralised bureaucracy and mandatory military service. These changes were at first unpopular but state oppression and the advert of increased economic prosperity soon saw Vyrodia begin to enter modernisation again. In 1901 Nikolai I died with his successor Nikolai II being crowned as the Tsar soon after. Nikolai II rapidly increased the modernisation process encouraging mass industrialisation. Partly this was done to protect Vyrodia's borders from Vyrodia's former ally Russia, who the Vyrodian government suspected of funding Ukrainian militias. Nikolai II also implemented democratic reforms in Vyrodia, creating a , the Holy Assemblies, and intending for the position of Tsar to function as a semi-ceremonial and the position of Chancellor as . Elections were held in 1902 where the reformed Christian Democratic Party winning an overwhelming majority with Pytor Luskensky coming to power as Chancellor. Luskensky under pressure from Nikolai II saw rapid industrialisation take place within Vyrodia. In 1903 following a visit to Luskensky became convinced that style militarisation and bureaucracy would turn Vyrodia into a as well as become less dependent on Vyrodia's two major trading partners, Romania and Russia. These changes were popular partly due to a mass propaganda campaign spearheaded by Admiral Mikhail Orlov that convinced the populace of a Russian invasion. Like Bulgaria, Vyrodia was hesitant to ally with the Ottoman empire - however the majority of claimed Vyrodian land lay within Russia whilst the Ottoman Empire was willing to provide military and economic aid to Vyrodia. The huge industrialisation and militarisation efforts conducted by Luskensky saw Vyrodia become a prosperous nation with Odessa becoming a hub for trade in the . Culture started to flourish within Vyrodia with most notably the Iaroslavich brothers popularising opera and European style classical music in Vyrodia. Despite this inequality began to become more noticeable in Vyrodia with the land owning aristocrats and clergy along with urban industrialists possessing inordinate amounts of wealth compared to the industrial labourers and especially the rural peasants. In 1907 Luskensky gave the chancellery to his aide Mikhail Orlov who was able to win the election later that year. Orlov increased the militarisation of Vyrodia buying the latest military equipment from Germany, becoming close friends with German . Orlov also oversaw a policy of greater Vyrodian nationalism, stating that Vyrodia should expand into Rus ]]sian territory. These announcements angered the Russian government with wanting to declare war on Vyrodia - however Vyrodia's lack of actual action against Russia and its strategic alliance with the Ottoman Empire through trade and military treaties meant that neither Russia nor Vyrodia moved against each other. Standards of living rapidly fell due to continued militarisation, especially among the lower classes. World War One Tensions between Vyrodia and its neighbours had been growing throughout the first decade of the 20th century, with the Vyrodian government steadily becoming more authoritarian as it frequently persecuted Russians and Romanians in Vyrodia. In contrast and who had long been oppressed by the Vyrodian government were starting to be more accepted into Vyrodian society as Vyrodia kept its alliance to the Ottoman Empire. The was treated with indifference by the Vyrodian government, as was declaration of war against . The mobilisation of Russia saw the Holy Assemblies debate on whether to join Austria-Hungary and Germany in warn against Russia especially after the on the 17th August 1914 and the subsequent opening of the . Chancellor Orlov campaigned heavily for Meskheti to support the partly to expand Vyrodian territory as well as display Vyrodian military might. However opposition from within parliament led to a compromise in which it was decided that Vyrodia would only enter the war if Russia showed clear signs of weakening to continued German aggression. On the 17th September 1915 following the dissolution of the Russian Orlov ordered Vyrodian troops to mobilise against Russia after signing the Istanbul Pact with the other Central Powers (that being Austro-Hungary, Germany, and Vyrodia's ally the Ottoman Empire). Vyrodia's entrance into the war was greeted with celebrations across Meskheti with nationalism in Meskheti reaching an all time high. Vyrodian troops at first fought Russian and Ukrainian on the Russo-Vyrodian boarder, with Vyrodia having small military victories. However soon the two sides began to enter a stalemate with neither force pressing any military advantage with Vyrodia experiencing high military causalities. Vyrodia was soon proving itself as being unable to cope with long-time military engagement with the economy beginning to collapse. Orlov in a move of desperation tried to grant women in Vyrodia more labour rights to replace the men working in factories who were fighting on the front lines but conservative church opposition culled these possibilities. Interwar years World War Two Politics and government Economy Culture Legacy Category:Former Nations Category:Countries Category:Vyrodia